


Действуем по плану

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Когда Тео соглашается поехать с Борисом в Амстердам на спасение картины, то он не ожидает, что его втянут еще и в это.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 28





	Действуем по плану

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуй? Какой обоснуй? Текст написан только, чтобы подрочить на накрашенного Тео в женском белье. Во всем виноват Энсел со своими платьями, макияжем и отросшими волосами.

Когда Тео соглашается поехать с Борисом в Амстердам на спасение картины, то он не ожидает, что его втянут еще и в это. 

— Борис, я ни за что этого не сделаю! — Тео негодует, нет, он просто в ярости.

Он отворачивается и хмуро смотрит в окно автомобиля, надеясь, что Борис поймет и отстанет, но глупо было ожидать что-то подобное от приставучего Бориса. Они еще не доехали до отеля, а Тео уже хочется выбросится из машины, пока она на полном ходу.

— Что не так, Поттер? — словно его просят купить молоко перед тем, как зайти домой. — Ты же хочешь вернуть картину? Значит придется поработать. Я не могу сделать все и за всех. 

Тео беспомощно смотрит на Юрия, но тот вообще старается делать вид, что не понимает о чем они говорят и как будто не ведет автомобиль, а находится на пляже Коста-Рики, попивая банановую пина коладу. 

— Борис, — снова начинает Тео, подняв раскрытую ладонь, в надежде, что тот сохранил крупицы разума и у него получится донести всю абсурдность этой идеи. — Я не могу надеть платье. Ты понимаешь, что нас сразу же раскусят. Ты посмотри на меня. Я не сойду за девушку. 

— Юрий, — Борис резко стучит кулаком по водительскому сидению, а после нагло осматривает Тео, наклонив голову в бок. — Скажи же, что Поттер похож на девчонку? Немного подкрасить и будет не отличить. Тем более он такой тощий. 

Тео выразительно смотрит на Юрия, который бросает на него опасливый взгляд, но потом снова отворачивается и в упор смотрит на дорогу, ничего не отвечая на вопрос Бориса. 

— Вот, Юрий тоже считает, что это бред, — Тео принимает его молчание за солидарность. 

— Поттер, не спорь. Другого плана у нас нет. Я разыграю роль тупого американца, а ты окучивающей меня русской проститутки. Юрий и Ширли Т будут моими телохранителями. Идеально. 

***

Тео ненавидит себя, ненавидит Бориса, ненавидит эту ситуацию и ненавидит это блядское коктейльное черное платье, которое ему подсовывают. 

Он долго медитирует над ним, ходит туда-сюда по небольшому номеру, останавливается и выглядывает в окно на заснеженные каналы Амстердама, но платье неизбежно и вызывающе чернеет на абсолютно белой постели. 

Когда Тео привозят в отель, Борис с Юрием куда-то смываются, оставляя его с неизвестной девушкой для того, чтобы она его накрасила. Тео без конца игнорирует то, как она наносит ему какие-то крема на лицо кистями. Косметика пахнет странно, непонятно, но не неприятно, в принципе Тео мог это вытерпеть. Девушка все время ему улыбается и когда Тео пытается с ней поговорить, то она просто качает головой. Скорее всего она даже не понимает по-английски, но Тео не уверен. 

Когда она заканчивает, Тео не сдерживается и подходит к зеркалу, чтобы взглянуть на себя. Лицо его выглядит до ужаса странным и непривычным: на глазах у него светлые, блестящие тени, скулы стали мягче, а брови ярче, губы она ему накрасила черной помадой, нанеся туда кислотно-зеленых блесток. Но как бы там ни было похожим на девушку Тео не становится. 

— Ничего не получится, — качает головой Тео, он готов был выблевать свой пустой желудок прямо сейчас. — Нас раскусят сразу же. 

Девушка только неловко улыбается, пожимая плечами, как будто понимает его слова. Тео знает, что надо еще раз попытаться поговорить с Борисом об отмене этой безумной идеи. Он хмуро молчит, пока девушка не уходит, оставляя его одного. 

Еще немного походив вокруг платья, Тео сдается и медленно снимает с себя всю одежду, аккуратно сложив ее на кровать. Он досадливо стонет, когда приходится дотронуться до тонких кружевных черных шортиков и чулок. 

Да, его заставляют надеть еще белье, Борис говорит, что вот это нужно прямо обязательно. Тео не понимает зачем, но поспорить с Борисом у него не получается, потому что в тот момент, когда Тео только хочет открыть рот, Борис начинает яростно препираться с Юрием на русском, активно жестикулируя руками. 

Тео мучительно краснея, натягивает на себя мягкие кружевные трусики, чувствуя как нежно ткань льнет к его коже. Ему хочется умереть от смущения, если он так себя чувствует, находясь в полном одиночестве, то что с ним будет, когда ему придется выйти в люди. Особенно, когда он чувствует каждое кружево, крепко обнимающие его задницу и член. 

У него мелькает в голове мысль — откуда Борис знает его размер? И он решает, что потом обязательно спросит у него.

Проходит слишком много времени прежде чем Тео смог надеть чулки. Ему даже приходится погуглить, как это делается, потому что ткань была такая тонкая, что казалось он ее разорвет, как только попытается натянуть на себя. 

Перед тем как надеть платье, Тео идет посмотреть на себя в длинное, в полный рост, зеркало. Выглядит все это странно, но неплохо. Тео пугается, когда понимает, что ему нравится, нравится как ткань мягко обхватывает его кожу, нравится как выглядят его бедра и ноги. У него начинают гореть уши, Тео быстро и пристыженно отворачивается от зеркала, и идет к кровати за платьем. 

Он бы еще долго не мог решиться прикоснуться к нему, но неожиданно в его номер вваливается Борис.

— Поттер, у меня для тебя хорошая новость! 

Да так и замирает у порога, с открытым ртом. 

Они стоят так долго, словно они в не смешном ситкоме, и вот прямо сейчас кто-то из них произнесет тупую фразу и раздастся закадровый смех, чтобы зрители поняли, где смеяться. Тео приходит в себя первым, когда слышит в коридоре странный шум.

— Может ты закроешь дверь? — шипит он на Бориса и тот вздрогнув, подчиняется. — Что с тобой? Это была твоя идея. 

Тео старается скрыть свою неловкость и делает вид, что ему все равно. Не то, чтобы Борис никогда не видел его голым, но последний раз это было в Вегасе, когда им обоим было по четырнадцать лет. А сейчас это все странно, не комфортно, но у Тео нет выбора, он уже вроде как дал согласие, и выгонять Бориса не хочется, вдруг, получится его отговорить от этой части плана. 

— Да… да, моя, — Борис ведет себя непонятно, опускает глаза и двигается быстро и взволновано, Тео решает не задумываться об этом и просто снова отворачивается от него, чтобы набраться смелости, наконец, облачиться в это платье. 

Он словно загипнотизированный смотрит на струящуюся ткань, совсем забыв, что в комнате не один. Вспоминает об этом, он только тогда, когда чувствует легкое, едва заметное, прикосновение к спине, которое больно обжигает, и Тео вздрагивает. 

Борис медленно ведет кончиками двух пальцев от косточки на шее, по каждому позвонку, до поясницы, останавливаясь у кромки кружевных трусиков. 

— Борис? — осторожно спрашивает Тео, не оборачиваясь. 

Его голос хриплый и слова вырываются с легким свистом. Повернуться страшно, воздух вокруг превратился в тягучее желе, казалось в нем можно утонуть, если задержаться надолго в этой атмосфере. Время начинает идти так медленно, что все движения Бориса просто не заканчиваются. Затаив дыхание, Тео с дрожью чувствует, как Борис двигается дальше, его пальцы едва касаясь проходятся между ягодиц и давят, отчего ткань белья туго натягивается. 

Тео молча стоит и чувствует каждое прикосновение и не может двигаться, потому что Борис начинает смелеть и мягко гладит его между ягодиц, прямо через белье. Тео помнит, как они делали что-то подобное раньше, но это воспоминания, а происходящее сейчас просто бьет по всем ощущениям кнутом. Тео голодно хватает воздух, открыв рот, а в голове у него бешено стучит кровь. Кажется он сейчас лопнет, как воздушный шар, наполненный водой. 

Тео не может сдержаться и глухо стонет сквозь зубы, потому что все для него слишком. Его стон служит спусковым крючком, Борис резко разворачивает его к себе лицом и толчком валит на кровать. 

— Блядь, Поттер, — успевает ругнуться Борис перед тем, как наклониться и начать горячо кусать Тео за подбородок и целовать щеки, и казалось, что губы он обходит намеренно. — Ты не должен выглядеть так!

— Ты издеваешься? Что ты имеешь в виду под «так»? — Тео беспокойно ерзает по хлопковой простыне, потому что Борис опасно близко прижимается к его члену, который не скрыт ничем, кроме тонкого кружева, и ситуация вот-вот может выйти из-под контроля. — Слезь с меня!

— Так по-блядски, — тихо отвечает ему Борис и действительно отодвигается от него, садясь.

Тео пытается встать, но Борис не пускает его, крепко удерживая за бедра. 

— Борис, — предупреждающе начинает Тео, намекая, что его срочно нужно отпустить, но Борис его даже не слушает.

— Тихо-тихо, я знаю, только… позволь мне, чуть-чуть, — Борис ведет теплой слегка шершавой ладонью от пупка Тео к кромке кружевных трусиков. 

Большим пальцем он подхватывает край и Тео задерживает дыхание, замечая, что Борис делает тоже самое. Кажется его тело дрожит, пока Борис гладит его, пробираясь под белье и слегка проходясь по его уже полувозбужденному члену. Тео вздрагивает и горячо выдыхает, чувствуя, насколько сильно ему становится жарко и как неудобно давят на кожу швы трусиков и чулок. Другой рукой Борис держится за его ногу, у самой кромки кружевной резинки, слегка поглаживая по краю, задевая кожу.

Борис двигается медленно и осторожно, словно Тео сломается от слишком резких движений. Но сейчас Тео и не против немного ускориться, потому что от возбуждения начинает сводить все тело судорогой. Он сгибает ноги и Борис все понимает, тут же стягивая с него белье, но оставляя их болтаться на коленках и Тео не может теперь нормально двигаться. 

Тео пристально смотрит, как Борис проводит кончиком розового языка по верхней губе, стирая капельки пота, а после закусывает нижнюю, пока трогает и мнет член Тео, как завороженный. Он ненадолго отрывается, облизывает свою ладонь и снова опускает на член Тео. От этого зрелища Тео выгибает спину и громко стонет, отчего Борис начинает дрочить ему быстрее. 

Было неловко и странно, смотреть на то, как лихорадочно Борис не спускает с него взгляд, словно ему физически больно это сделать. Тео сильно хочется что-то сказать, но он не мог и рта открыть, чтобы произнести хоть одно членораздельное слово. От того как Борис горячо его гладит, то и дело второй рукой проходится по теплому местечку под мошонкой, и Тео каждый раз вздрагивает, как от размашистого удара. Он вспоминает, как в Вегасе Борис трогал его точно также, словно Тео принадлежит ему.

— Черт… Тео, _ty menya s uma svodish_ , — лихорадочно шепчет Борис, Тео его не понимает, но он хнычет в ответ и двигает бедрами, встречая каждое движение руки Бориса. — Твой рот...

Тео болезненно дрожит, когда движения Бориса становятся более рваными, более резкими. Он сжимает губы, крепко жмурясь, а вот Борис много говорит, но Тео его практически не слышит, хотя ему все равно хочется сказать, чтобы тот заткнулся _наконец_. 

Кончает он, когда Борис начинает целовать его в колено, без остановки шепча: _давай, Тео, ну же, malysh._ Тео смотрит на Бориса, когда заливает его руку спермой и после, пока пытается восстановить дыхание, а глаза у Бориса черные и глубокие и он мог умереть в них. 

Борис не дает ему прийти в себя, нагло лезет на него сверху, тяжело садясь на грудь и тычется горячим членом в губы. 

— Дай мне, пожалуйста, — Бориса ведет, Тео чувствует его пальцы, которые беспорядочно двигаются ему по щекам, словно тоже упрашивают. 

Тео лениво размыкает саднящие от укусов губы, потому что сил двигаться у него нет. Он так расслаблен после оргазма, что покорно позволяет Борису трахать его в рот. Тео жмурится от соленого вкуса, пока Борис вытаскивает свой член и водит головкой по губам Тео, размазывая черную помаду. 

Глаза слезятся и Бориса видит он плохо, но все равно может различить, что тот ухмыляется. 

— Нравится, а? — лихорадочно говорит он, когда снова вставляет член внутрь. 

Тео бездумно кивает, сходя с ума от того, как Борис прижимает свои пальцы к его щеке, чтобы чувствовать как двигается его член. Тео жадно следит, как Борис хмурится, когда низко стонет, как блестят капли пота на переносице и плывет от того, как Борис на него смотрит — пристально и горячо, обжигая своими темными глазами. 

Борис мелко двигает бедрами, пока Тео пытается открыть шире рот, чтобы не задевать член Бориса зубами. Еще немного толкнувшись внутрь, Борис резко выходит и ему хватает пары движений по влажной от слюны головке, чтобы кончить Тео на лицо, залив спермой щеки и губы. 

Тео молча лежит, пока Борис размазывает и мешает свою сперму с помадой, водя большим пальцем по натруженным губам Тео. Через пару долгих минут, он падает на кровать рядом. 

Двигаться не хочется, но Тео все равно тянется к подушке, на которой лежит маленькое белое полотенце и вытирает лицо, стирая заодно и помаду. 

— Теперь меня снова придется красить, — хрипло говорит Тео, когда снова ложится назад, прижимаясь боком к Борису вплотную. 

— А, это… я шел специально сказать, что все отменилось. Точнее встреча будет в закрытом баре, где кроме нас никого, и нам не надо разыгрывать такую сцену. Достаточно будет тупого американца. Они так часто меняли место встречи. Боятся. 

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — Тео замер, не зная то ли ему разозлиться, то ли засмеяться. 

— Ага. Просто, когда я тебе увидел таким… то немного не совладал с эмоциями. 

Борис переворачивается и теперь лежит, подпирая голову рукой, загадочно улыбается, смотря на него. А Тео все-таки смеется, громко, выгибая спину. 

— Когда мы вернем ее, поедешь со мной в Антверпен? В мою студию? Проведем праздники вместе, как раньше, — продолжает Борис, неожиданно ласково поглаживая его по щеке большим пальцем.

— Можно, — отвечает Тео и немного улыбается в ответ.

Борис довольно кивает, а после наклоняется к его лицу и шепчет, слегка улыбаясь:

— Надо не забыть забрать эти трусики с собой. Они тебе очень идут, — и целует.


End file.
